


Happier

by TheRookBook



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: 1k ficlet, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRookBook/pseuds/TheRookBook
Summary: If you truly love someone you let them go. If they come back it’s meant to be, if not you’re better off.OrTim and Lucy break up and he hopes she’s happier without him.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Happier

The first time he saw her outside of work after their explosive fight was a calm, breezy, sunny morning as he walked towards the coffee shop a few blocks away from his house. They used to do this together after their early morning runs, but those ended about a month ago. He was not the lucky, joyful man holding her hand as they sipped the hot coffee from the paper cups.

He would not lie and say that her smile did not cause his heart to shatter in its already fragile state. She looked so much happier without him. He could hear her laughter as he slowed to a stop watching the couple walk away from him. He could only imagine the wide smile that spread across her face as the two chatted. She used to look at him like that.

That was before he broke her heart. That is what he did. He broke everything he touched. First, it was Isabel. If only he cared a little more she would have never turned to the drugs or he could have caught her before she slipped too far; he should have been able to get her the help she needed before it was too late. He broke her and ultimately their relationship. Then Lucy, he broke her heart and he never intended to.

It started as a small argument, but it escalated before either could stop it. She slammed the door that night as she left his house and has yet to come back through it. He said stupid things. Things that he should have never said, but he did, and she was gone. He broke her and would probably never get her back.

Tim knew that she would move on, but he did not expect it to happen so quickly. Maybe she was not teetering on the edge, barely holding on to keep herself from shattering into pieces like he was. She had built him back up, weaseled her way into his heart, and he pushed her away. He just hoped that whoever filled his spot would treat her better than he did. He loved her too much to wish any misery onto her. She deserved to be happy, even if it was without him.

Angela knew that something was wrong instantly. They were not talking to each other. Only looking at each other when it was necessary before quickly looking away. They could hardly be in the same room as each other, let alone the same shop. A couple of weeks later, Lucy was back to her normal joyous vibrant self, while Tim was still walking under that gray storm cloud that poured rain around him every waking minute. She told him that he would be okay, he would be happy again, but Tim doubted it. He was only happy with Lucy.

Tonight, he found himself sitting on his couch letting himself wonder what could have been. She had made an impact in his house, his life, his everything. He saw her everywhere, in everything. He would have to redecorate and try to get her memories out of his head, but he was not ready for that yet. Thinking of her was a painful memory and he deserved the pain. He just hoped she was really doing okay. He hoped she was happier.

A knock at his door broke his distracted eyes off the Dodgers game playing on the screen, temporally pausing his thoughts. His brows furrowed as he pushed himself off the couch towards the door. He was not expecting anyone tonight. He just wanted to be alone in his pain.

She took his breath away even when he knew she was coming over so seeing her drenched in rain, red puffy eyes with trails of mascara down her cheeks still managed to make his heart stop. He had to blink several times just to make sure that Lucy was really standing in front of him. “Lucy,” he said almost in disbelief that she was here. “What…what are you doing here,” he asked trying to hide his surprise.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out and he could see the tears rolling down her face.

“For what,” he asked shaking his head confused. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I overreacted that night,” she started.

“No,” Tim said cutting her off. “No, you didn’t. I should not have said what I did.”

“But you did,” she interjected and Tim had to look down at the ground to avoid the pain in her eyes, “and I needed to hear it. Couples fight. I spent the last month beyond miserable. Every time I looked at you, anytime I was near you, I knew that you were hurting just as much as I was. I tried to mask it,” she admitted. “I tried to be happy. I tried to forget and move on, but I couldn’t,” she said swallowing heavily.

Tim’s eyes were locked on her now. Adrenaline pumped through his veins faster than any car pursuit on shift. She did that to him. “Lucy,” he said softly.

“I need you,” she blurted out. “You make me a better person. You make me happy. Nothing, nobody could ever replace that. I love you,” she said firmly looking into his blue eyes, “and I will never stop.”

Tim did not say a word as he pulled her to his house, back into his arms. He held her tight almost afraid that if he let her go, it would all be a dream and she would truly be gone. He could feel her tears dampening his shoulder and he wondered if she could feel his. “I love you too,” he whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to the side of her head. The smell of her conditioner filled his senses as he pulled her against him again in the doorway of his house.

It was real. She was here. She was back in his arms and he was never letting her go again.


End file.
